Achievements
What they are? A reward for doing something. How to get them? Do a specific thing to get them. List * Welcome to my Schoolhouse! - Start the Story Mode. * It's the Number 1! - Get a notebook in Story Mode. * Teleportation Time - Use the Dangerous Teleporter. * Wooah, shiny! - Get a Quarter. * That's impossible! - Get 2 notebooks in Story Mode. * Yummy! - Use a Vending Machine. * Starter - Answer 3 questions right. * Intelligent - Answer 21 questions right. * Math King - Answer 40 questions right. * Stupid - Get 100 questions wrong. * Let's go Camping! - Enter the Camping Trip bus. * Let's go to the Farm! - Enter the Farm Trip bus. * Runnin' in the halls - Eat a Energy Flavored Zesty Bar. * Detention for you! - Get Detention. * Master Camper - Win the Camping Trip. * Reaching the goal - Complete the Farm Trip. * It's mine noooowww.... - Get a item taken from It's a Bully. * Whaaa! - Turn the game upside-down. * No jumping rope this time! - Cut Playtime's jumprope. * Skeleton - Die 10 times. * Angel - Die 25 times. * Death - Die 50 times. * Sweepin' outta the way! - Get caught by Gotta Sweep. * Woooooshhh!!! - Get caught by Arts And Crafters. * My Collection! - Have 3 items at the same time. * 99 seconds? - Get 99 seconds of Detention. * It's Endless Fun! Endless! - Play Endless Mode. * Bookworm - Get 5 notebooks in Endless Mode. * Book Shop - Get 10 notebooks in Endless Mode. * Who locked the Door? - Spawn Chalkles. * An apple everyday keeps the teacher away! - Give An Apple For Baldi to Baldi. * Seven of Legends - Find all the 7 Notebooks. * I am Faculty. - Enter 5 different Faculty Rooms. * Thank god! - Get the Normal Ending. * maze master - complete the farm field trip 3 times. * Let's play again... - Jump rope with Playtime. * Thats some big ol' boots! - Use the Big Ol' Boots. * A little hug isn't bad! - Get pushed by First Prize. * Destroy The Game - Get the Secret Ending. * Lockin' ya out! - Use the Yellow Door Lock. * Huh? - Get a event. * 3 in a row! - Get 3 events in a row. * The Crazy Eight - Get 8 notebooks in the Endless Mode. * Aah! It's too loud! - Use the Noise Phone. * Ack! Hack! - Use the Dirty Eraser. * Shh! People are reading! - Go to the Library. * Gotta Sweep Sweep Sweep! - Go into the Janitor's Closet. * Welcome to my Party! - Play Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. * Epic Party - Open 5 Presents. * Best Birthday Ever! - Open 10 Presents. * Early Christmas - Open 15 Presents. * Up we go! - Use the elevator. * Up to the Sky - Reach Floor 3. * The top of the Clouds - Complete Floor 3. * You escaped Detention! - Use Principal's Keys. * Loud Door, Quiet Door - Use WD No-Squee. * What's that sound? - Put Baldi's Least Favourite Tape in the Tape Player. * The Credits - Read the Credits. * I said to keep the fire going! - Get catched by Baldi in the Farm Trip. * You were too late - Get catched by Baldi in the Farm Trip. * Woodchopper - get 5 sticks in the camping minigame. * Lumberjack - get 10 sticks in the camping minigame. * Principal!!! - Use the Principal Whistle. * Oops! Wrong Answer! - Get a question wrong. * What is this? - Get into TestRoom. * Let's Play! - Get caught by Playtime. * What is this? - Get the 99 gameover screen. * Hacker! - Get outside the Main Exit by hacking. * My Feet! It hurts! - Get caught in 5 beartraps. * Small Cloud buy Big Wind - Get pushed by Cloudy Copter. * WOOOOWW! - Complete the Balloon Minigame. * Thanks for playing my game! - Get the normal ending in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. * Never come back - Get the secret ending in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Category:Long pages